


Finding His Mate

by Bismarcks_Corner



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anti-Faunus Racism (RWBY), Cervix Penetration, Claiming, Claiming Bites, F/M, Faunus Jaune Arc, Female Ejaculation, Knotting, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Stomach Deformation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-22 05:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bismarcks_Corner/pseuds/Bismarcks_Corner
Summary: Jaune Arc is one of a very select few faunus to actually get into Beacon, and what does he get? A bitch for a partner and assholes for teammates.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Finding His Mate

"Ok, g'night sis."

"Goodnight little bro." Saphron said, disconnecting.

Jaune had just gotten done with a call to his family, more specifically his sisters, and immediately felt miserable again as he sat upon the edge of the dorm's small rooftop. The effects of typical homesickness were multiplied tenfold because he was a wolf faunus. Family meant a lot to his specific breed of faunus, but he couldn't take them with him.

What's worse was that even after combat school he hadn't unlocked his semblance yet, causing a multitude of problems in a fight and without. Most notably, not everyone wanted to be associated with the faunus boy who hadn't unlocked his semblance.

Despite this, he was still able to make some great friends. Team RPBY were a nice bunch and his teammates were great... well, not really.

Ren didn't give a shit about anything except her partner, Nora relentlessly teased him, and Weiss was the _biggest_ bitch. He initially kept his trait hidden, no one knew he was a faunus, but then Nora just _had_ to burst into the dorm unannounced. Weiss was already a bitch when she didn't get to be team leader, but when she learned he was a faunus she started treating him like an insect!

It was unbearable!

He was getting off track. What was he doing? Probably hanging out on the roof until curfew. The broken moon hung high, but he would stay away from his team if he could.

"Where have you been Arc?" the demon voice from hell inquired, nearly giving him a migraine as its pitch stabbed his ears. Jaune already knew it was his partner, yet he still turned around for confirmation.

Yep, it was Weiss alright, in some fancy ass, white nightgown with her hands rested on her hips and her hair let down. She looked down at him like the most disgusting thing, which made him damn near snarl in return. "I'm makin' a call, leave." he responded curtly.

"No way. You are not staying up here until midnight just so you can wake me up in the middle of the night again." she bitched. He was one hundred percent sure that never happened; however, arguing with her was useless.

"Fine, I'll be down in a few minutes. Just let me call my folks." That was a lie, he was just gonna play videogames on his scroll until she came up there again, that is _if_ she came up there. Apparently that answer wasn't satisfactory for a Schnee.

"No, I need to sleep now in order to be at my best for tomorrow. I will not have _my_ grades suffer because you want to howl at the moon with your kind. So get your posterior down to the dorm now!" she imperiously demanded like a toddler.

He was out of patience, his teeth grinding harshly against each other. He wordlessly got up and began slowly approaching her. The heiress's expression turned from anger, to confusion, to fear as he got closer and closer. He zeroed in on his prey and jumped her, pinning her against the door. She got a fraction of a sound out before his hand seized her neck, instantly silencing her. She grasped at his wrist.

"Listen here bitch, I've had it up to here with your shit." He tightened the hold around her neck. "So just leave me alone and maybe I... and maybe I..." The wolf faunus stopped, something was off.

First the awful stench hit him, then seconds later he heard it. He looked down and saw a puddle followed by a continuous yellow stream originating from her nightgown. She had pissed herself.

_'Disgusting.'_

Someone tried to open the door, and when they couldn't they loudly banged on it. "Open the door Jauney boy! I know I heard someone scream!"

That was definitely Cardin. How the hell was he going to get out of this one? He failed to come up with a solution as the banging increased in volume and number. He panicked.

'What should I do? What should I do? What should I-'

Jaune looked at Weiss. He wasn't quite cutting off her breathing, seeing as she could still breathe a little and occasionally let out little choked noises. The fear was still present in her features. The fear, the piss, the nightgown...

_The nightgown!_

He slackened the hold on her slender throat and blindly shoved two fingers up her nightgown. His digits made effortlessly made contact with the target, pushing blindly up into her cunt without hesitation in one fluid movement. It had the intended effect, she moaned loudly, loud enough that the banging stopped. While her mouth was open he shut her up with a forceful kiss. He practically shoved his tongue into her mouth and started dry humping her for good measure, creating his own opposing banging against the door.

He kept roughly slamming his pelvis into her until he thought it was safe. The fact that the bitch didn't bite down on his tongue was a mystery, but he wasn't complaining. Jaune withdrew his tongue from her mouth before he tightened the hold on her throat once more. He listened for any sounds beyond the door, but found none. His plan had worked.

As the situation ramped down he became consciously aware that he still had two fingers jammed up his partner's warm and wet cunt. He moved his fingers around to find that it felt soft, slick, and corrugated. Feeling curious, he dropped the Schnee so he could smell his fingers. The scent was intoxicating, it was tangy and fermented smelling with a slight hint of cleaning chemicals.

The blond leader looked at Weiss with malicious intent, who was gasping for breath on the floor. At uncertain times like these he usually followed his gut, his instinct.

His instinct was currently rock hard and begging to come out. Besides, it wouldn't sound like there was a busy couple on the roof if they unexplainably went quiet after one moan and some thumps on the door. What if team CRDL came back to check?

A loud unzipping noise alerted the heiress of the events to come, so to speak. The faunus's bulbous, fleshy, red, canine cock stood before her face, its size momentarily freezing her and making her mouth hang open in shock. That proved to be a critical mistake, because that allowed her attacker to shove the majority of his red, hot length right into her waiting mouth pussy.

It was underwhelming to say the least. The friction and pressure weren't enough for him no matter how hard he fucked her face, possibly because the other party neither consented or participated. However, it did succeed at getting him riled up. A few minutes after shoving his cock in, he pulled out.

Weiss coughed harshly on her hands and knees, which gave him an idea. Jaune manhandled the girl away from the door to give himself space for the rest of the night's entertainment. The whole way she silently struggled against him, although it seemed she lacked the energy to truly escape. She tried to crawl away, but stumbled, resulting in her lying flat on her stomach with the tail end of her sleepwear resting right above her pale cheeks. He discarded his original plan, he wanted more of her scent, he wanted to taste her.

The blond lifted her ass up by her waist and spread her cheeks before aggressively diving in with his tongue. She had a metallic or penny-like flavor, kind of like if he put a battery in his mouth. The unique taste combined with her mesmerizing musk pushed him to go wild with his tongue. He licked up, down, deep, out, around her clit, and even explored her ass a little. This had a profound effect on the white haired girl, who was trying to hide her reactions by covering her mouth. He still heard her muffled moans and squeals as she became wetter than ever before. After a while she came, signified by a loud, lengthy, scream sounding out from behind her hand. He was excited about his accomplishment for many reasons, not only because more delicious juices came out, but also because her orgasm had most likely drained a good chunk of her remaining energy. She would no longer struggle like she did before.

He got up and undressed fully, turning his attention to Weiss again when he was done. The once dignified heiress laid face down with her ass in the air. Jaune took her unintentional invitation and, at long last, slowly inserted his dirty dog dick.

_The sensation was incredible!_

It felt like a warm cushion, like a snug glove filled with oil, like a lubed inflatable armband, like his dick was being tightly hugged from all directions, it felt like so much it sent a rush throughout his entire body that rippled out from his cock. The adrenaline went to his head, he felt like he was the king of Remnant. The lewd squelching of his partner's pussy, the erotic noises emanating from Weiss's lips, the consequences of raping the daughter of an industrial magnate, none of it mattered so long as he kept the feeling going. The experience would stay with him forever, but at that moment his one singular goal was to cum.

The wolf faunus went harder and faster until he could no longer do so. In a haze he gripped the back of her nightgown's neck and tore it in two from the top to the bottom, giving him access to her whole body. From there his actions no longer made sense or got him closer to nutting, but the desperation and adrenaline made him do crazy things. He explored every inch of her petite figure and gave a lengthy massage to her small breasts. He pulled, rubbed, and tweaked her nipples. He laid claim to her neck, licking and biting her soft skin. None of it helped, none of it worked, it felt like his orgasm was running away from him.

Finally, he figured it out. Jaune hadn't gone in all the way. He needed to knot her, to break that final barrier, his instincts urged him to breed. For a moment he stopped, taking in his surroundings. Weiss made no sounds sans her breathy panting and an unintelligible murmur. There was no blood on his prick, his knot was completely drenched from Weiss's multiple orgasms, Weiss herself spasmed beneath him, and nobody seemed to be at the door. All was perfect, all was calm, so he started pushing forward. At first it felt like nothing was happening, like he wasn't making any progress. Then, he felt something give way, allowing him further into her depths. He was stretching her out, causing her to groan in pain as his fat knot slid further. Suddenly, there was a collapse of resistance, and he was fully in.

Two things followed. Firstly, he penetrated the heiress's cervix and hit the top of Weiss's womb, making her belly bulge. Secondly, he discovered just how sensitive that special part of him was and instantly busted a nut. He saw stars, his mind scarcely functioning as legions of his swimmers poured from his red rocket. The girl's soft, sopping wet ridged walls strangled his cock while she screamed to the heavens. In a mid-nut state of mind, he joined her, reverting to his most basic instincts and howling at the fragmented moon.

Shortly after, he collapsed on top of his white haired princess, then rolled onto his back, taking Weiss with him. Through lidded eyes he saw her nude form rested atop his equally nude body facing the night sky. She looked a couple months pregnant, his knot doing its job and keeping every drop of semen packed inside of her.

His mind had one last thought before he fell into a deep and peaceful slumber. In that moment he realized that he had fulfilled his most essential biological desire. He had claimed a fertile female fit for motherhood. He had asserted his dominance and stretched out her deepest parts. He had pounded the bitch into submission and made her howl. He had knotted her and filled her womb with his essence. Seven ways from Sunday...

**He found his mate.**

* * *

**This was something that I wrote because I needed a break from Caught Off Guard. There is a 99% chance this will be a one-shot, do not expect more chapters to follow.**


End file.
